Kokuhaku
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Masahiro is late and Akiko wakes him up. What happens between them. One Shot MasahiroxAkiko


Okay I don't own Shounen Onmyouji the proud owner is Mitsuru Yuki. Well I'm not sure how well this story is and well to tell you the truth I'm a bit iffy that I should but the up but anyways I'm going to put it up.

_**Kokuhaku:**_

Masahiro was sitting in bed as he gave a small yawn Mokkun looked at Masahiro.

"You better hurry up you'll be late." Mokkun said. It took Masahiro a few minutes to realize what he meant; he quickly got out of bed and started changing his clothes.

"Mokkun you could of woken me up before it got this late!" Masahiro said angrily. Mokkun looked at him.

"It's not my fault that you can't wake up early!" Mokkun said angrily. Just then there was a knock on the sliding door. Masahiro just finished fixing his hair and looked at the door.

"Uh.......Come in." Masahiro said as the sliding door opened.

"Ohaiyo Masahiro." Akiko said.

"Akiko...." Masahiro said as she gave a slight smile.

"I see you're awake. Your mother told me to see if you were awake." Akiko said. Masahiro gave a few blinks.

"Shimatta!" Masahiro said as Akiko gave a few blinks.

"Masahiro?" Akiko said. Masahiro looked at her.

"Gomen Akiko but I need to hurry." Masahiro said. Akiko nodded her head; Masahiro quickly left his room Mokkun behind him. Masahiro quickly ate his food and ran to the Onmyouji academy. He managed to get there in time. Mokkun looked at Masahiro as he did what he had to do.

"Na Masahiro....." Mokkun said as Masahiro slightly stopped in what he was doing and looked at him.

"Nani Mokkun?" Masahiro said.

"Earlier today with Akiko don't you think you should make up for being rude to her?" Mokkun said. Masahiro looked at him and thought about earlier. If he wasn't in such a rush he would have been able to talk to her more.

"......" Masahiro said as he looked back at his work.

"I know.....I had something I wanted to tell her....." Masahiro said. Mokkun looked at him.

"What did you want to tell her?" Mokkun asked. Masahiro blushed a bit and looked at him.

"I can't tell you it's a secret." Masahiro said. Mokkun's expression changed a bit when he saw his expression.

"I think I know what it is." Mokkun said. Masahiro looked at him with a slight disbelief look.

"No you don't......." Masahiro said but then Mokkun gave a slight confused look.

"Why do you say that Masahiro? I mean I've been by your side for a very long time." Mokkun said. Masahiro gave a confused look. He wondered why he said 'long time'. He only knew him for a few months.

"Mokkun I've only known you for a few months." Masahiro said. Mokkun blinked a bit.

"Really? Anyways you want to tell Akiko how much you love her don't you." Mokkun said. Masahiro blushed when he heard this.

"Mokkun!!" Masahiro said as Mokkun smiled.

"I am right." Mokkun said with a grin. Masahiro grabbed him.

"Hey!" Mokkun said.

"Mokkun keep this between us okay?" Masahiro said. Mokkun looked at him with a slight evil grin. Masahiro gave a sweat drop.

"What's with that look?" Masahiro asked.

"I'll keep it a secret if you pamper me for a month." Mokkun replied. Masahiro gave a slight distressed look. Masahiro stayed quiet for a moment.

"......Fine a month...." Masahiro said as Mokkun smiled.

"Don't worry it won't be much." Mokkun replied Masahiro didn't like the sound of that.

"Fine....." Masahiro aid as he put him down. Masahiro went back to work. Once the day was coming to an end Masahiro was home after a long day at the Onmyouji Academy he was in his room. He was getting ready to make his night rounds. Just then there was a knock, Mokkun and Masahiro looked towards the door.

"Come in." Masahiro said as the sliding door slid open.

"I'm glad I was able to get you before you left." Akiko said.

"Akiko what happen?" Masahiro asked as he went up to her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing I just wanted to ask if you had time tomorrow." Akiko asked. Masahiro didn't have anything plus the Onmyouji academy was closed. Masahiro nodded his head.

"I do oh Akiko about earlier today. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you but......" Masahiro stopped. Mokkun looked at him. Akiko smiled.

"I know but we'll be able to talk tomorrow." She said with a smile as Masahiro smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes and there's something I want to tell you but I'll tell you tomorrow." Masahiro said. Akiko smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay and be careful." Akiko said. Masahiro nodded his head.

"I will and thank you." Masahiro said as he and Mokkun left. The two patrolled the city.

"So you're finally going to tell her how you feel about her right?" Mokkun said as he looked up to him. Masahiro slightly blushed.

"Yes and stop talking about it Mokkun." Masahiro said.

"Come on Masahiro it's cute ha ha ha." Mokkun said with a laugh. Masahiro picked him up.

"Mokkun.....Please." Masahiro said Mokkun looked at him and saw the look on his face.

"Fine....." Mokkun said as Masahiro put him down.

"Arigato Mokkun." Masahiro said as the two continued to walk. That night they did have any trouble. They went back home and went to sleep.

Morning

Masahiro shifted a bit in his sleep then he felt something heavy on his chest in his dream he had the same thin happen. Mokkun was on his chest. The Masahiro quickly got up throwing Mokkun off him.

"......" Masahiro said as Mokkun looked at him sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Mokkun asked. Masahiro looked at him.

"It's nothing." Masahiro replied. He got out of bed and changed. Mokkun watched him, he still couldn't shake the feeling something was on his mind. There was a knock on the sliding door.

"Come in." Masahiro said. The sliding door slid open.

"Ohaiyo Masahiro." Akiko said Masahiro looked at her and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Akiko." Masahiro said. The two went into the dinning room and ate their breakfast. Akiko looked at Masahiro.

"Akiko after this do you want to come with me?" Masahiro asked. As he looked at her, she smiled.

"Hai I would love too." Akiko replied.

"Great I'll stop by your room when I'm ready." Masahiro said.

"Okay." Akiko replied. The two finished eating as Masahiro and Mokkun went into Masahiro's room. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit trying to figure out what he was going to say to her in his head.

"Masahiro you look fine....." Mokkun said. Masahiro didn't hear him until Mokkun kicked him.

"What!?" Masahiro said.

"You look fine is what I said!" Mokkun said.

"Thanks...." Masahiro said as he left the room and went to where Akiko was staying. He knocked on the sliding door.

"Hai." Akiko said as she came towards the door and slid the door open.

"Ready?" Masahiro asked. Akiko smiled and nodded her head. The two left the house. While the two were walking Akiko took Masahiro's hand into hers. The two blushed. Akiko looked at Masahiro.

"Is the place we're going far?" Akiko asked. Masahiro looked at her.

"Not that far." Masahiro replied the two continued to walk when they came into the mountains. Masahiro took her to a spot where they could see the entire town, Akiko's eyes went wide.

"I've never seen anything like this." Akiko said as she looked around.

"This is one of the spots I come to think." Masahiro said as he looked at Akiko as she looked back at him. Mokkun was in the back watching.

"Akiko since the day I met you I had a strong feeling towards you and I know what that feeling is." Masahiro said.

"What is the feeling you had?" Akiko asked.

"I realized that I like you a lot and that the feeling changed." Masahiro said as he blushed, Akiko also blushed too.

"I also have the same feeling towards you and that also changed like yours." Akiko replied they looked at each other both had the same feeling as Masahiro put a hand on her cheek and he leaned towards her and kissed her.

The End


End file.
